Night World: Liar
by LovelyTan
Summary: Amu; Is the only Pureblood female left to carry on the Night World, the World , mid way during her Senior year of high school,the competition of who will marry her to be the King is in hot war, between Ikuto and Tadase. MORE INSIDE! :D


_Night World_

_-"How Can I Put This I, I'm An Independent Women." -_

"Do you ever think about the consequences!" _Nejireta-Sensei yelled on and on about my behavior recently at our school..._

"What do you want from me? 'Oh Nejireta-Sensei, I'm so sorry, I'm mentally unstable from seeing my parents murdered in front of my eyes, forgive me!'; that's not happening." _I spoke, firmly, frowning and not making eye contact with the gray haired women, who wore business attire in a navy blue, with the academy's emblem on it._

"I expect more from you Hinamori-_Sama_," She said venom in her tone, hers were thin slits, as she glared at me. "as the Future Queen to the Vampires, dHampirs, and Purebloods, you are expected to act with-"

"_Elegance_, _Pose_, and _Finesse_, that would be _worthy_ enough for the Future Kind of the Vampire Society. I know." I said irritation slipping through into my words.

"You are the only Pureblood female, of the 6 Royal families, that can become the Queen, as the only female eligible for the Queens Crown you need to straighten up!" She said in a hushed yell. She had me in check, I had only two choices, withdraw or let her win and call checkmate.

_'Damn... She had to bring **that** up..' I thought to myself._

"Well I apologize then, I'll work on my anger issues, and worry about the image I am holding for the crown." _I spoke respectfully, retreating from this fight._

_She smiled, she knew that she had me in check._ "I'm glad you understand, now go back to your study hall Hinamori-Sama." _I nodded and walked out of her office. I was thoroughly pissed. Did that lady expect me to sit there and let them dog out a kid who was to shy to defend their self?_

_-"I've Made up My Mind, Made Up My Mind, I Can't Just Wait For You To Break And Fix My Heart."-_

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. "Did she yell at you or did you get her?" _It was Utau. Utau Hoshina is my best friend. She wasn't a pureblood, but came from a Royal Family. She looked like she had been waiting for awhile, she hadn't been in her gym clothes, her black, snug fit, band shirt of 'Black Diamond' was wrinkled that was worn with her dark gray, frayed, skinny jeans and black Toms. _

"She won. How long did you wait?" _I sighed and asked as we walked to the picnic tables that sat outside. _

"45 minutes. You treat Ramen and you're forgiven." _She said with an evil smile. Great I was gonna have to waste so much money on her ramen. _"So where did the assholes who were picking on that girl go, after I broke his nose?" _I asked deviously, she just smirked in return._ "He cried like a little bitch and ran to the nurse."

_We both laughed and sat down at a picnic table under a Sakura tree that was gorgeous in the moonlight._

"Well isn't our highness such a bad ass." _A sexy, husky, velvet voice whispered in my ear. When I turned to see who it was I only saw blue midnight hair, black skinny jeans, and a blue dress shirt walking away. _

"Well one of your maybe future husbands is paying attention to you~" _Utau purred into my ear with a giggle. _

_I felt a slight pink tint cover my cheeks. Before looking away._

_This was the Academy for gifted students, students who had special ablities, this was the one and only Academy for Vampires. We lived in secrecy among the humans, manipulating their governments, politics, and controlling their academy. We were the ones who truly mattered. _

_Welcome to the Vampire Society._

_**Well this is my first attempt at writing in a year. I suck a lot, I'm trying to re-discover my talents. **_

_**I was inspired to write this, because I was reading Bram Strokers, Dracula. I really love his description of Vampires. They are very brilliant compared to the Twilight shit we have going around these days. I only reopened my mind to writing because, my friends were tired of me keeping my short incomplete stories in journals. So I guess I'm here.**_

_**Now About the story this is only and Introduction into the Night World. Maybe I'll make it book one of two. I'm still story boarding it out. And so far so good. Rate & Review. I hope I can get some advice.-** L O V E L Y _

_-Lovely-Tan_


End file.
